


Southside Sadness

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, GW2015, Gallavich Week, Inspired by Music, Jukebox, M/M, Personal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey & Ian After the Breakup</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give You What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week- Jukebox

 

_Please wrap your drunken arms around me_  
_And I'll let you call me yours tonight_  
_Cause slightly broken’s just what I need_  
_And if you give me what I want_  
_Then I'll give you what you like….._

　

Mickey had tried many things to forget his troubles. He'd gotten drunk and had fights, usually both in that order but it never worked for long. Mickey was alone again. The nights felt too long and the thought of his empty bed was just too much. Too fucking much to bare.

It was just too easy. She had come up to Mickey and bought him a drink. She flirted and let him know she would go home with him. It didn’t really matter that night, man or woman. She was a warm body, she was there and she wanted him. It was just that easy.

After that Mickey made himself available. But he wanted to get off so he started letting men take him or he'd take them. He was flexible. It felt good to be wanted for a little while. It was fucking, not love and that was ok. Because love had already fucked him up enough.

　

_Now that I gave you what you want_  
_All I want is to forget…._

 

Ian Gallagher. They had been through a lot of shit together. They were strangers, fuck buddies, friends, lovers, ex's and then finally a couple. It was good for a while and then Ian got sick. He didn’t just act differently he looked at Mickey differently. Mickey tried to be supportive and caring. Wasn’t that what Ian had wanted all along? Wasn’t that why they broke up and made up so many times?

Mickey tried. He opened himself up, unconcealed. Ian said that Mickey had changed. Where is the shit talking, bitch slapping piece of south side trash I fell for? Isn’t that what Ian had asked him. That was him and he held on to that proudly but was that it? Was that all he was to Ian? Maybe so.

He’d told him he loved him. It was the first time he’d said it and god he’d fucking meant it. But Ian broke up with him anyway.

Mickey’s heart was broken but he wasn’t broken. He’d get used to something new, hot desperate hands on his skin, a different shade of eyes looking back at him and the heat from an unfamiliar body. It would feel good for a while and then not enough. Maybe it would be one day but not now.

　

He’d told him he loved him but it just wasn’t enough

  
_I've got this scene in my head_  
_I'm not sure how it ends_  
_Is it love?_  
_Maybe one day_  
_So don't turn on the lights_  
_I'll give you what you like_

 

(Original writing inspired by Give You What You Like) 

  
  



	2. I Know You Care

 

_Clinging to me_

_Like a last breath you would breathe_

_You were like home to me_

_I don't recognize this street_

 

He doesn't understand, no one seems to understand

I just want to live my life. I'm not trying to hurt anyone

I can't just go along with what everyone wants to make them happy

What about me, where is my happiness

I’m not surprised by my family. They never really understood me

I just had to smile and be dependable for them

That made them happy but not me

 

_I know you care_

_I know it is always been there_

_But there is trouble ahead I can feel it_

_You are just saving yourself when you hide it_

_Yeah, I know you care_

_I see it in the way that you stare_

_As if there was trouble ahead, and you knew it_

_I'll be saving myself from the ruin_

_And I know you care_

 

He always understood me, in a way no one did

He accepted me with no expectations

And things were good, so good

And then he didn't

He wants me to be what I was

But I can't

He thinks I'm broken, I'm not broken

I can't be this person, this person I used to be

I'm not him anymore

That's who he wants, that's who he loves

Not me, not now

I can't keep hurting him, over and over again

I don't think he can take it

It's really for the best, he'll understand

He will

 

_I know you care_

_I know it's always been there...._

 

(Original writing inspired by I Know You Care)

 

 


End file.
